Do you want to build a snowmare?
by Bellixir
Summary: It's a snow-day in Equestria and Sweetie Belle wants nothing more than to build a snowmare with someone close to her. Her attempts are futile however, because everypony is busy. Meanwhile, all the ponies she asked are doing some form of secret planning. Will Sweetie's birthday be ruined or is there a bigger surprise at play?


_**Do you want to build a snowmare?**_

Winter had fallen in Equestria once more, and a certain lavender and candy pink haired unicorn filly, was up early watching the snowfall. She got out of bed, giggling, and raced downstairs to her sister's creation room.  
"Rarity?" the snow white filly asked before knocking on the door and starting to sing in her beautiful voice,

"_Do you want to build a snowmare?_

_C'mon let's go and play_

_We never hang out anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away._

_We used to spend our days together,_

_And now we don't._

_I wish you would tell me why._

_Do you want to build a snowmare?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowmare…"_

"Go away, Sweetie Belle, I'm too busy" Rarity's voice chimed out from inside the room, going through the door that the young filly had her muzzle in the keyhole of. Sweetie Belle backed away from the door before sadly finishing her little song,

"_Okay, bye…"_

Inside the creation room, Rarity was smiling as she completed a mystery clothing item on one of the mannequins. Backing away she nodded, satisfied with her work and knowing that her sister would love it.

=0=0=0=

Despite her failure in getting Rarity to build a snowman with her, Sweetie Bell had not given up hope and went to visit her good friend, Applebloom.  
"Applebloom?" she questioned, knocking on the Apple family's door before singing in her beautiful voice once again,

"_Do you want to build a snowmare?_

_Or ride with Scootaloo and I around town?_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to_

_The mannequin's in Rarity's creation room_

(One of them is called Joan!)

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these boring days_

_Just watching everypony go by_

(Clip-Clop, Clip-Clop, Clip-Clop, Clip-Clop, Clip-Clop,)"

"Sorry Sweetie Belle, I can't. There's a lot of apple cider to be made" Applebloom apologised without even opening the door. Sweetie Belle didn't respond, she just trundled away sadly in the already thickening snow.

Applebloom turned and winked at the non-moving Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Big Macintosh and Granny Smith, who resumed in the baking they had been doing before Sweetie Belle arrived. She was going to be so happy when she found out.

=0=0=0=

Sweetie Belle stood in front of Rainbow Dash's cloud home, entirely sure that Scootaloo would be there.  
"Scootaloo?" she asked before clapping her forehooves together loudly, and starting to sing again in that beautiful voice off hers,

"_Please, you're my last hope_

_Ponies keep denying my requests_

_They're too busy so, I'm bored everywhere I go_

_I've come all this way for you, through all this snow for you_

_Just say yes_

_I only have you left_

_It's just a total pest_

_So please say yes._

_Do you want to build a snowmare?"_

No response came out of the cloud home, and Sweetie Belle sighed in remembrance that Scootaloo had gone with Rainbow Dash to watch a Wonderbolts show today. She sighed dejectedly before trudging through the even thicker snow to get back to Carousel Boutique.

Inside the cloud home Scootaloo peeled her ear off the door and gave the 'all clear' signal to Flutter Shy, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash who immediately went back to creating the decorations for Sweetie's big surprise.

=0=0=0=

Sweetie Belle slammed the door of the boutique behind her, on the verge of tears and ready to run to her room and start crying. Her plans were interrupted when a cloth was tied around her head and over her eyes magically. She screamed on instinct before having a hoof shoved in her mouth,  
"None of that, Sweetie Belle' Rarity warned, "None of that". The young filly immediately relaxed when she found out it was just her sister, but was surprised when she felt snow boots being put on all four of her hooves. She scrambled backwards and lost her balance, getting a chuckle out of Rarity. She then felt a warm coat cover her torso and forehooves, a knitted scarf wrapping around her neck, and a beanie being placed upon her curls.

She let out a  
"Huh?", and Rarity chuckled again, leading her to what she presumed to be the door. Once they were outside, Rarity started pushing her in an unknown direction, ignoring her squeaks of protest. They came to a stop after a few minutes, and Sweetie was annoyed and confused.  
"What in Equestria is going on?!" she demanded loudly, in response, the blindfold was magically removed.

Once returned, her sight bestowed her with all of Ponyville, decked out in winter gear and party hats. In unison everyone let out a chorus of,  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETIE BELLE!". Her eyes widened and jaw dropped as she gazed all around her, noticing two blurs of colour hurling towards her, one being butter yellow and velvet red, and the other being citrus orange and violet. Scootaloo and Applebloom brought her into a bone crushing glomp that she gladly returned, giggling like a madmare. Once they released her, Sweetie noticed her new attire, a lavender and candy pink checker pattern winter coat with mint green hearts in each square, as well as knitted scarf and sweater in matching colours, and new white winter boots with laces matching the colours in the rest of her attire.  
"My gift this year darling, do you like it?" Rarity explained and Sweetie nodded enthusiastically.

"We have time for gifts later!" Pinkie Pie loudly stated, "now's the time to party!", and so everypony did. It was undoubtedly the best 13th birthday Sweetie Belle could ask for, and that wasn't because a mint green heart with a microphone and its cord wrapped around it appeared on her flank. It was because she got to spend it with the best ponies in all of Equestria…


End file.
